Lost in Paradise
by bexi21
Summary: This story is based off of the movie 'Haven,' and will begin where the movie ended. Shy has just murdered Andrea's brother and now he has to decide what to do - go to jail or leave the island? This isn't a Shy/Andrea story, so there are new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This a story based off of the movie 'Haven.' It's my rendition of what happens after the end of the movie. This isn't going to be a Shy/Andrea fiction. For the sole purpose of the movie's ending, I think it would be awkward to have the two of them back together. So, there will be a new female character introduced in future chapters. Just to give some background, this story will be about Shy's journey to leave the island and what he encounters along the way. So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter! Comments would be greatly appreciated :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters associated with Frank E. Flowers' film 'Haven.' I only own the characters whom which I have created myself.

Author: bexi21

**Title**: Lost in Paradise

**Chapter 1**

The sea was calm; the air was still. Stars sparkled in the night sky, positioned high above him. And if he looked hard enough, they drew out a pattern…a line of bright lights leading him out of the island.

Here, he was at peace. Here, he wasn't bothered by his mother's cries; nor the sound of the gunshot echoing in his mind. But still it was there. Everything was there. He turned around in his wooden boat, glancing at the small lights of the island and noting how they stood out like fireflies in the night sky.

There was no place left for him here. Andrea would never be with him again and to say that he would have expected the opposite was a lie. But he still loved her and as he stared back to the place that was once his home for the past 21 years, her face…her eyes….everything about her lingered over him, making it almost impossible to leave.

But he had to.

To stay would mean prison, maybe even worse. He killed someone and that meant more time than what Hammer spent for scarring his face….much more time. He was 21 for Christ's sake. His life wasn't ready to just stop here. But if he was going to leave, he'd need money…and that meant going back.

He rowed in silently, the oars hardly making a sound as they skimmed the surface of the dark water. For now, it was best to leave his boat underneath the dock; out of the way of any lights or prying eyes. Already under the cover of his hoodie, he pulled the blue and white bandana up over the bottom of his face. He couldn't risk being seen now.

He moved quickly along the outskirts of the road; his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes cast downward. Blindness couldn't have even stopped him from knowing his way around. He knew every nook and crannie to this island…he could sense them.

He could even sense her place. The lights of her large home glistened brightly out of the corner of his eye. His feet stopped moving and he found himself standing behind a tall bush; his gaze drifting towards her bedroom window. She was surely grieving inside…as she should be. He'd killed her brother…such an act of anger and pain… An unspeakable act that he never thought he would ever commit. But when his finger pulled the trigger, there was no going back. At that moment he knew he lost Andrea. In fact, he was fairly certain that he'd lost her a long time before then.

Still…

Still, he missed her…he loved her. That would never change. But he could never go back to her.

There was no time for lingering, and with a heavy heart, he continued his journey through the ever growing darkness to find his home.

It had looked just liked he'd remembered it; tucked away behind the low branches of the trees. He could make out the windows of his room; facing the front of the one story home. The dark panels that ordained each window, the dried flowers and plants that his mother hung out on the outer walls… The wooden chair that she'd always sit in when the sun was high and its warmth would seep down through the palm leaves…

He did his best, making little sound, as he rushed towards the porch; his back bent low to hide him from anyone inside. And just as he snuck out to see Andrea on that one fateful night, he silently unhinged the panels of his bedroom window and crawled through the opening; chips of white paint rubbing off on his clothes as he moved.

He didn't bother to stop and stare at the pictures of his once girlfriend that ordained his mirror, nor did he bother to look at the dents in the wall where he pounded the phone repeatedly at his anger for her….for himself.

A small duffel bag sat underneath his bed, and that's what his hands found first. He pushed the bandana down and shoved the hood off of his head as he went through all of his drawers, tossing clothes into the black bag. There was money hidden underneath his mattress and he dug in there pulling out the bills and shoving them in the bag as well. No time was wasted; no shelf or surface overlooked.

There was only one thing left that he needed to do…that he had to do. Quietly, he turned the knob of his door and slowly pulled it open.

The light of the small living area peered through. He could hear the muffled sounds of the t.v. playing in the background. And for the rest of his life he would never forget the sight of his mother…sitting in the cushioned armchair; a glass of vodka dangling lifelessly in her hand. Her head was lulled slightly to the side and he could see the glistening of tears, shining in the dim light.

A lone tear slid down his face; slipping past each groove and indentation that the scar left over his skin.

And then it was over. He'd softly closed his bedroom door, grabbed his bag and climbed out of the window once more, replacing the panels to cover his tracks. His eyes scanned the darkness and with one last step from the porch, he turned his back away from his past…from his home forever.

Pulling up his bandana to shield himself in the darkness, he quietly made his way through the front yard only stopping suddenly at the sound of a voice from within the shadows.

"Shy."

His heart pounded within his chest as he stared ahead of him at a dark tree trunk. The shadows seemed to move and the more he stared, the more he saw the outline of his best friend.

Slowly, he pulled the bandana down, holding his breath all the while. "Kimo."

Kimo stared at Shy with grief…with pain… "What are ya doin', mon?"

Shy looked down at the black bag, which fit snuggly in his fist, before shifting his gaze back up to Kimo. "What do you think I'm doin'?"

He didn't say it to be rude. There was no anger in his tone. It was a simple question and one that hardly escaped a whisper through his lips.

Kimo didn't answer him. He didn't have to. The tears that slid down his face said that he already knew this would happen.

"I can't stay here, bro," Shy explained, his heart breaking at the sight before him. "You know I can't."

His friend nodded, quickly wiping away at his eyes with the back of his arm. "I know."

For moments they seemed to stare at one another until finally Shy filled the silence. "Will you help me?"

Kimo didn't waste time in gesturing for Shy to follow him. "Better put ya mask back on, dawg. I can help ya get out but I can't hide ya from da rest of da island."

Shy did as Kimo requested and followed him quickly beneath the stars that veiled the blackness of that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this chapter. All characters are property of Frank E. Flowers.

**A/N:** I know this is short and I apologize. Thank you SexySadie88 for your reply on the last chapter! :) Again, comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!

**Warnings: **Bad language in this one.

**Chapter 2**

Kimo sat in his room, his dark eyes fixed to the computer screen as he looked at the schedule for the Grand Cayman Airport. "Shy, you can leave in da mornin', mon. Stay 'ere wit me and then I'll help ya get to da airport. You can fly to Florida first." He turned around to face his friend, noting how quiet Shy had been since they first arrived to the small bungalow. His dark, chocolate gaze was fixed to the floor; his knee bouncing up and down repeatedly.

"Shy, you wit me, bro?" Kimo bent forward, trying his best to capture Shy's gaze. "Shy?"

Shy quickly looked up; his eyes hollow and lost. "Yeah man, sorry 'bout that."

Kimo merely nodded and turned back to the computer screen, whose light was their only source of comfort in the dark. "Ya can fly to Florida," he repeated, scrolling through the website screen. "Stay there and hide out for a bit before ya move again."

"Florida?" Shy half chuckled in disbelief as Kimo turned back to him. "Man, how the hell am I supposed to hide out there? That's like sayin' for me to go to fucking Cuba, man. That's too close!" he hissed, staring warily towards the closed bedroom door.

"Shy, would ya listen to yerself?" Kimo whispered back. "You don't 'ave enough money to get farther than that."

Shy stared at his friend as the realization hit him before he lowered his gaze. Kimo was right. He didn't have enough money.

Kimo rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Look, ya know I'll help ya wit the cost of da tickets, dawg. But from there on, ya on ya own. Ya need to get a job, mon."

"A job," Shy ground out, nodding his head quickly. "How am I supposed to apply for anything? I can't lie man and I don't think they'll hire a killer."

"Shy, that wasn't your fault," Kimo stated clearly, his voice low…if almost a whisper.

"Wasn't my fault?!" Shy stood up now, pacing back and forth in the small room. "Man, you weren't there, alright! You weren't FUCKING there!" Tears were now streaming down his face as he grabbed a hold of his curly locks, tugging on them as if that would release the pain that he was feeling. The vision of Hammer yelling at him entered his mind….his words echoing throughout the darkness…

_"Fuck you, Shy… I'd rather my sister be a WHORE in the FUCKING street than FUCK wit YOU!!"_

The gunshot was loud and clear in his mind. And if he just closed his eyes, he could see the look of pain…shock….that resonated on Hammer's face as the bullet pierced his skin.

"Shy," Kimo stated, standing up to walk over to him.

Shy turned around slowly, facing his friend as his face contorted with agony. How had it all come to this?

"Shy, mon…" Kimo's voice sounded strained as he reached out towards his best mate.

"Don't touch me!" Shy yelled, jerking away from Kimo's reach. "No one needs to touch me. I'm not even worth it anymore, bro." He shook his head furiously, as he backed away towards the wall. "Not even fucking worth it…"

Kimo's gaze lowered to the floor. He bit back the tears that were threatening to come once again. "Why don't ya get some sleep?" He then gestured to a set of blankets and pillows that were laid out on the floor. "It's late, mon."

Shy didn't know what to think. He was shaking all over. His nerves tingled and vibrated like ants marching underneath his skin. How was he going to make it through the night?

And as the hours past, Shy laid there on the floor, wide awake… staring up at the ceiling with its stucco-like pattern. Kimo's snores grew softly in the bed beside of him, but Shy hardly noticed. Slowly, sleep seemed to drift over him and as his eyes fluttered shut, the words that he professed to Hammer about Andrea drifted through his mind…

_"You didn't scar me… You scarred her! You fucking live that. You fucking live with that. You…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** For this chapter, I own all characters that are not associate with 'Haven.' This includes Jordan and Alexis. All 'Haven' characters are property of Frank E. Flowers.

**A/N:** I know it's a short one again, but I'm also posting Chapter 4 and you get to meet new characters in this! :) Keep the replies coming - they're much appreciated :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jordan looked out at the setting sunset; reds and purples cascading over the rolling waters of the Atlantic sea. A slight breeze ruffled her hazelnut hair, sending wisps to brush over her tanned skin. She folded her arms over the wooden railing of the deck and looked down as the waves crashed up and over the rocks below. Thoughts seemed to race through her mind. Her restaurant was now up and running and business seemed to be doing fairly well for the summer vacationers in sunny Pensacola. Her abusive relationship with her ex, Brian, was now over and finally her life seemed to be settling into place. She glanced down at the scar that sliced through the skin of her abdomen as the wind ruffled the bottom of her 'Captain Jordan's Eatery' t-shirt. The pain of that event caused her to shiver slightly before she glanced back towards the waters, watching the dolphins skim over the waves.

"Jordan, hon, you've got customers coming out the wazoo!" Alexis, a tall, beautiful blonde, came out the back door, its wooden frame banging loudly. "You ready to come back in?"

Jordan turned around to her friend. She and Alexis were college roommates for the past three years. Both had their own dreams; Jordan wanted to run off to New York and have her own gourmet café, while Alexis wanted to travel the world with nothing but a map in one hand and a camping bag in the other…neither of which would earn them much money. So naturally, to keep their bank accounts full, Jordan came up with the clever idea of starting her own restaurant that would only be open during the summer season. And so far…things seemed to be starting off pretty well.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling softly as she made her way across the deck. "Just needed a break is all."

Alexis watched her in concern but decided not to comment on it and followed her back inside the small shack-like restaurant as the sound of Caribbean drums echoed from the speakers and drifted out into the salty evening air.

"Alright, now Shy," Kimo began, standing with his friend outside of Grand Cayman Airport. "You take this ticket, mon and go to Florida. No turn arounds, bro, alright?"

Shy nodded beneath his hooded sweater and took the ticket from Kimo's hand. "Alright."

"And here…" Kimo handed Shy a small plastic ID with the name 'Steven Gate' printed beneath his picture in small black lettering. "You can't use ya name anymore, Shy. They'll be lookin' for ya."

Shy looked down at the fake ID for a moment and then hastily tucked it into his jean pocket. Kimo proceeded to hand him what looked to be a passport and other personal documents. "Thanks, Kimo."

Kimo nodded and stuck his hand out to which Shy took, bringing his friend in for a quick hug. "Ya always be my dawg, mon," Kimo muttered before releasing Shy's grasp. "Take care of yerself."

"You too."

And with that, Kimo jumped back on his bike, watching as Shy stared awkwardly at the large radio attached to its back end; a sly grin crossing his face. "I know what ya thinkin' dawg, so don't be dissin' my pookie ya 'ear?"

Shy chuckled slightly, remembering the same words that Kimo had said a long time ago. He looked up to watch him ride off, honking his horn in goodbye. Shy's smile faded as he began wondering if what he was doing was the right thing. And he knew the right thing would be to turn himself in. But that thought alone made his stomach queasy. So, with a heavy sigh, he turned around and walked through the doors of the airport as Steven Gate; leaving the name 'Shy' behind to forever haunt the island.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Again all characters, from 'Haven,' and italicized dialogue in the first half of this update are property of Frank E. Flowers.

**Warnings:** Strong language

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Shy stood there in disbelief, pointing the gun directly at Hammer. Why did he hate him so much?_

_"I lived to love your sister," he tried to explain, the tears forming over those chocolate eyes. "What was so fucking wrong with that?"_

_Hammer straightened his form, still keeping his guard up. "Fuck you," he muttered, shaking his head before disagreeing with Shy once more. "That wasn't love."_

_"What the FUCK do you know about love?! Huh?!" Shy's voice echoed around the empty bar; the ceiling fan spinning overhead, bringing little coolness to the heated debate below. "Do you know what it means to love? Do you? Do you know what it means to look into someone's eyes…someone that you love? Just to fucking look in their eyes."_

_Andrea's gaze flashed before his mind and for a moment he was lost…lost in her dark orbs…lost in the feeling that was her…. Breathing heavily as the rage surged through him, he asked Hammer again. "Do you?" He then thought back to his fleeting, secretive relationship with her. "She was fucking innocent, man. She was so beau. And she loved me…"_

_Hammer didn't want to hear it; he couldn't possibly see what his sister saw in the man standing before him. "You fucking embarrassed my family, Shy. My sister had everything before she started dealing wit you!"_

_"I just saw her being fucked in a toilet!" Shy blurted out, pointing his gun behind him in the direction of where he last saw his love._

_"Yeah and who's fault was that, huh?!" Hammer yelled, stepping forward to show his strength._

_But Shy's voice overpowered Hammer's and now he was pointing the gun back at its target. "What has she FUCKING got now!? What has she got now?! She's better off now is she?! She's fucking better off!! Being FUCKED in a cubicle?! By some fucking stranger!!"_

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking."

Shy woke with a start, his chest heaving up and down at the memory that crossed his mind. He blinked a few times and noticed how fresh tears rolled down his face.

The pilot's voice continued to blare through the intercom. "We are now preparing to land in Pensacola, Florida at the Pensacola Regional Airport. Make sure you are seated and your safety belts are on. Thanks for flying with us at British Airways and have a wonderful day."

Flight attendants and passengers moved about the cabin, finding their way back to their seats. And all the while, Shy felt alone…scared…lost…lost in a sea of people who he didn't know; in an area that he didn't know.

Clouds sped past the plane as they began to land. He rested his head against the seat and stared out the small window, watching as the blue-green waters came into view. And as he watched…as the clouds' reflections sped across his eyes…the tears slipping down his face….he began to drift away; imagining himself falling… Falling through the sky and never hitting the ground.

"Jordan, love, it's late," Alexis called out, turning off the lights in the back kitchen. "Bobby and Cynthia just left and I think Joe's about ready to call it quits too."

She came up behind her friend who was counting up receipts and totaling up the numbers on a calculator. "So how'd we do?" she asked excitedly, jumping up to sit on the counter's edge.

Jordan smirked, sliding her gaze up to the blonde. "I'd say fairly decent for a day's work."

Alexis smiled brightly and began swinging her legs back and forth with excitement. "Woohoo! More moolah in the bank account."

"But I'm not done though," Jordan laughed, swatting at Alexis as she jumped off the counter. "Go bother Joe or something."

Jordan was sure she heard a snort escape from Alexis' way and grinned. "Wouldn't I ever…" Alexis muttered beneath her breath as she watched the young chef in the kitchen; his biceps moving and flexing as he put away pots and pans.

"What was that?" Jordan asked loudly, loving the sight of her friend jumping around to hush her quickly.

"Shut up!" she whispered through a quiet laugh. "He might hear you!"

"I don't think he needs to hear me, hon." Jordan cocked an eyebrow as she spun back around to count her totals.

Alexis lightly hit Jordan on the arm before walking towards the side door. "Listen you," she started, pointing a finger at her friend in a defiant manner. "Don't work too late, ok? I want you back at the apartment soon."

"Yes, mother, I promise I'll be back in no more than an hour," Jordan sing-songed, laughing as Alexis stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, alright…bye, love!"

"Bye," Jordan replied, giggling as she continued to count away.

And no sooner than she had said goodbye to her dear friend, she heard the familiar heavy footsteps of the young chef. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jordan," Joe called out, waving to her as he opened the door.

She glanced up at him and waved, staring back at the door in amusement as she watched Joe call for Alexis. "Hey Alexis! Wait up; I'll walk you to your car!"

"Well, that should be interesting," she muttered, throwing her pen down and reaching over to turn the stereo on. "Very interesting."

Shy walked along the main drag; hands shoved in his pockets; a fisher's hat on his head to hide his scar. He still wore the several necklaces around his neck and positioned the bandana to wrap snuggly around his wrist. People hardly noticed him as they passed by. And that's how he preferred it.

The 'Paradise Motel' was now his residence. It was cheap and far off the beaten path…the cockroaches and the stains that littered the mattress said it all. This was his life now. This was what he deserved. This was his paradise.

_"Ya need to get a job, mon."_ Kimo's words echoed through his mind. He needed to get a job. There was no way that he could stay here forever; he had to keep moving.

Laughter interrupted his thoughts and he looked across the way to a small parking lot where a couple chatted flirtatiously beneath the starry sky. Andrea's face flashed before his eyes and he immediately looked away. _Wait..._

He turned back this time, noting a small restaurant built up off the incoming tide. 'Captain Jordan's Eatery.'

Shy turned to face the building fully. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was an opportunity for him to earn some money.

He quickly looked both ways and jogged across the street, not bothering to look in the red sports car that drove by with the laughing young couple seated inside.

Sounds of a beachy tune blared through the speakers wired to the outside of the small wooden building. And as he walked up the platform towards the main entrance, he could have sworn that he heard the voice of a young woman singing from inside.

"Amber" blared through the restaurant as Jordan spun in circles, loosing herself and singing helplessly. She needed to relax…not to mention tidy up. And what better way to do so than listen to your favorite beach station? Not to mention, she loved 311 and this song always seemed to calm her nerves.

She stopped suddenly, facing the long line of the back windows as a shooting star shot out through the night sky. She stayed there entranced by the peace and serenity of that evening; never noticing that the main door had actually opened.

And that's how Shy found her. Never in his life had he expected someone as young or as beautiful as this woman standing twenty feet away from him. He swallowed hard as Andrea filtered through his mind again and a deep sadness seemed to shake him to the core. _God, how had it gotten to be this way?_

"Holy Shit!!"

Shy shot his head up, noticing how the young woman stumbled backwards; her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

"Oh my God," she muttered, grasping for her chest as if she were out of breath. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

He stared at her in concern; an apologetic look washing over his scarred face. "I'm sorry."

She straightened up slightly, her eyes never leaving him. There was something about this guy that struck a nerve within her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He seemed…hollow…

"Um…no, it's fine," she stammered, pushing back her brown locks and quickly walking over to him. "What can I do for you? The restaurant is actually closed right now but –"

"I don't want any food," Shy murmured, doing his best to avoid her gaze.

She eyed him cautiously before rounding the counter, not even knowing that one of her favorite songs was now over and some annoying radio announcer filled the air. "What is it that you want then?"

He made to look up at her and then decided against it. "A job."

Jordan stared harder at him, not knowing what to expect. She'd never encountered anyone like this before, especially someone who was looking for someplace to work.

"I can clean," he continued, his gaze drifting around the small building; noting the Hawaiian flowered lights that lit up the length of the ceiling. "I used to fish and clean them, and…I can cook too."

"What's your name?" She ducked her head slightly, trying her best to catch his gaze from beneath his denim hat.

"Sh-" He paused, catching himself before he finally lifted his gaze to hers, letting her see him only inches away. "Steven. My name is Steven Gate."

Jordan moved back slightly in shock. The wrinkled scar that burned the side of his face was evident to her now. But it didn't frighten her nor did it disgust her. However, the look in his eyes told her the exact opposite.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I shouldn't be wasting your time…" He turned to leave, causing her to immediately snap out of her daze.

"No, wait!" Jordan ran out from behind the counter, catching his arm as he turned around to face her. She had deep sea green eyes, he noted…sparkling sea green eyes…

"I might actually be able to use some help around here," she stammered, slowly smiling up at him. "I mean…well….why don't you come by tomorrow and we'll sit down and talk about your job experience and where it is that I can place you."

There was something about this man that stood before her. The pain and heartache was evident upon his face. And she was certain that scar wasn't something he had been born with. Still…he entranced her somehow…much like the shooting star that lit up the sky only moments ago.

Shy grinned slightly and nodded. "Sure."

"Great," she replied, slowly beginning to back away. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

He made his way to the door before turning back around. "Right…and thank you…uh…"

"Jordan," she stated, a wide smile now spreading across her face. "My name is Jordan."

"Jordan…" he repeated, not missing how his heart seemed to speed up when he said her name. "Have a goodnight." And with that he ducked out of the small seafood eatery and walked back down the platform; his eyes drifting up towards the shooting stars that filled the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: All movie characters are property of Frank E. Flowers. Other characters are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hola to Pensacola! And what a beautiful morning it is!"

Jordan rolled over and slammed her hand against the black clock radio that sat near her head. "Shut up!" she grumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow beneath her face. She peeked open an eye; the red numbers of 7:30 flashing before her. Slowly, she climbed out of bed; fixing her cotton shorts which seemed to twist around her during the night. Grabbing a black hair tie from her dresser, she quickly tied her hair up in a loose knot and proceeded to walk out into the main living area of the apartment.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted through the air. And as she rounded into the small kitchen, she saw Alexis bending over the counter, her eyes glued to a newspaper and a hot mug of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said, never taking her eyes away from the small print.

Jordan yawned in response and reached in a cabinet to grab her favorite coffee mug. "Morning…"

Alexis stood up and brought the mug to her lips, peering over the rim at her friend. "So who was the guy that came in last night?"

Jordan replaced the coffee pot and took a sip of the hot liquid, enjoying the warmth that glided down her throat, waking up her senses. "He was looking for a job."

"Ooooh…another cutie to work with, eh?" Alexis giggled, wiggling her eyebrows as Jordan made her way to the couch.

"Who said he was cute?"

Alexis looked shocked and taken aback; her blue eyes wide. "You don't mean to tell me that you don't have eyes? The man that I saw looked pretty damn fine if you ask me," she replied, flopping down on the couch as well.

Jordan eyed her curiously. "I thought you were paying attention to a Mr. Joe…or am I mistaken about that?"

Alexis flushed a bright red, almost spitting her coffee out all over their carpet. "I'll have you know that I was paying attention to Joe," she corrected. "But that guy was standing across the way just staring at the place. It was kind of hard not to notice him too."

Jordan simply shrugged, but inside she wondered what the deal was with Steven. "Well, in any case he's coming by for an informal interview so to speak. It seems that he's got some experience with the industry, so I thought why not? We could use the help you know." She then stood up and walked towards the back balcony; the cool ocean breeze blowing past her as she opened the sliding glass door.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alexis called back, getting up to follow her. "What do you know about him?"

"Not a whole lot, actually," Jordan confessed, resting her arms against the railing and looking out across the deep blue waters. "His name is Steven Gate and he said that he'd worked as a fisherman before…or at least that's what I think he did." She scrunched up her face in confusion as she thought of his ramblings the night before.

Alexis turned her back to the railing, leaning up against it and glancing over at the brunette. "Well, looks to me like you need to get to work incase someone decides to show up early."

Realization dawned on Jordan's face. "Oh my God, I didn't tell him when to meet with me!"

She immediately ran inside the apartment, almost tripping over the coffee table before she could set her mug down. "Crap!!"

"Calm down," Alexis laughed, pulling the door shut behind her. "It's still really early; I doubt he'll be there."

"But you never know!" Jordan exclaimed, hurriedly unwrapping a Nutri-Grain bar. "He could be waiting for me when I get there!"

Alexis smirked at her friend who was now stuffing her face with vivacity. "You're right, he could be there." She then mocked complete surprise and gasped loudly. "He could be there right now." The look of pure horror that crossed Jordan's face was priceless.

"Shit!" She immediately threw away the wrapper to her breakfast bar and scurried into the bathroom; ignoring the laughter that came from behind her.

An hour later found Jordan running out of her room in a short denim skirt, bright yellow tank top, and her favorite pair of sandals. "Where's my purse?!" she yelled out frantically, running to look on the coffee table.

Alexis came out of her room and stood in the doorway. "It's on the kitchen counter, love."

Jordan quickly looked up, her green eyes spotting the cloth-woven bag; its cream colored fringes dangling off of the counter's edge. She ran over to it, tying her damp hair up in a bun. "Thanks, hon!" she called, grabbing her purse and running out the front door.

"Goodbye!" Alexis called to the now closed door. She rolled her eyes and walked back towards her room, intent on not rushing herself for at least another hour.

-

-

The radio announcer from earlier that morning blared through the speakers as Jordan sped down the road. The windows were rolled down, letting the fresh air blow around her. She loved this part of the day. The mornings were always the most beautiful. Two cups of Dunkin Donuts coffee sat in the cup holder. If he was really there, she only hoped she could make a peace gesture with some nice, hot coffee.

And she was right.

Jordan pulled the small silver Celica into the rocky parking lot of her restaurant, immediately cursing beneath her breath as she saw Steven get up from a bench nearby.

"I'm so sorry!" she called out as she climbed out of the car. "I didn't think you'd be here this early and then I realized that I hadn't told you when to meet me and…and…" Her voice seemed to dissipate as she watched him walk over to her. He still wore the same denim hat that he had on the night before. But now, he was in full beach attire. A white, cut off shirt displayed his tanned muscles. The hoody he had been wearing earlier was gone and she noticed the bandana around his wrist more clearly in the bright sun. A small grin shone across his face and she had to mentally slap herself to regain consciousness.

"Uh…yeah…I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He nodded, coming up to stand mere inches from her; his musky scent slowly invading her senses.

"Coffee?" she blurted out, shoving the styrofoam cup in his hands.

He kept quiet and she shifted her gaze uncomfortably towards the restaurant. Oh how she didn't want to go in there just yet… "Tell you what," she began, turning back towards him. "How about we go someplace else to talk? The restaurant doesn't open for another 2 hours for the early lunch crowd. And to be honest with you, I'd much rather not go in there just yet."

"Alright," he replied, looking down into her green eyes.

Despite the scar that was hidden underneath the shadow of his hat, her eyes were drawn to his own. Those chocolate orbs seemed to lose her completely and if she stayed there longer this way, who knew what she'd be likely to do.

"Great…" She slowly turned and walked back to her car, mentally kicking herself once again. _How much more awkward could this get?_

Shy climbed into the passenger side and sipped on his coffee. He nervously glanced over to her; wondering what the hell he was doing with himself. How could he possibly work under a false name? And what if she asked for a full resume, criminal record….the whole works?

Jordan slid her sunglasses on and turned towards him with a bright smile before backing out of the parking lot and pulling out on the road. "There's this great place that I usually go to in the mornings," she started to explain. "It's way off the beaten path so I don't think there will be a lot of people there."

He nodded again and turned to look out the window. _Quiet, this one is_, she thought, peering over at him every now and again. But she couldn't handle the silence any longer; this whole thing was already getting to her nerves. "Do you mind if I put on some music?"

Shy turned back to her and shook his head. "No, go ahead. I actually don't mind a lil' bit of background noise."

She smiled, noting the British accent and wondering how she didn't notice it before. The radio came back to life as she pushed the 'FM' button. Moby's "Porcelain" drifted through the speakers, its haunting tones soothing her.

Within a few minutes, they were turning down a small, deserted road bounded by sand dunes on either side. Small glimpses of turquoise water could be seen as they drove by. And as the car reached midway down the road, Jordan turned to her side; a bright smile spreading across her face. "Look!"

Shy turned to look where she was pointing. Dolphins were jumping up out of the water only twenty or so feet away from them; the sun sparkling against their slick, wet bodies. Shy had seen his fair share of beaches and their wildlife, but this was different. This was an experience that you didn't get very often.

"It's like they're moving with us, isn't it?" Jordan asked, turning back to him.

"Yeah," he murmured, never taking his eyes away from the lithe creatures. "It is."

The dolphins swam close to them until they reached the end of the road. A small gazebo-like structure sat at the edge; a nice place for tourists and visitors to enjoy a sunny day. Jordan parked the car and climbed out, slipping off her sandals and throwing them inside. "It's gorgeous out here, isn't it?" she asked happily, walking with her cup of coffee towards the gazebo.

Shy shut his door and followed after her. He still felt that twinge of guilt creeping up within him, but tried not to think of it.

"So," she began; sliding her sunglasses to rest atop her head. "Where are you from?"

He sat down on the bench beside of her and glanced out over the sunlit waters. "Caribbean islands." He didn't want to give too much away and figured this would be his safest bet. At least this way he wasn't completely lying to her.

"Caribbean boy, huh? I'd love to go there." She took another sip of her coffee, enjoying the beauty of that morning. "So, you said that you worked with fish?"

"Yeah," he answered, leaning back against the wooden frame. "I was a fisherman."

"Oh." Jordan nodded her head, glad to know that she had guessed right about him. "Well, fish is definitely something on our menu and I can tell you that we love to get a fresh catch. I try to send Joe out when he can get a chance but sometimes it doesn't always happen."

He nodded once again, not knowing exactly what to say.

Jordan eyed him conspicuously, annoyed at his silence. "Listen, not to be rude or anything, but for someone who's looking for a job, you're awfully quiet."

She saw the tension in his jaws and wondered if she'd struck a nerve somehow.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

She leant towards him, noticing a glistening sheen to his eyes. _Was he crying?_ "Hey, are you alright?" she asked in concern; unconsciously taking hold of his hand.

He looked down at their joined hands in surprise and then up into her bright gaze. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine."

She kept her grasp on him and smiled softly. "Look, I know it's not any of my business or anything, but if you need to talk to anyone at all, you can trust me. I didn't mean to upset you or anything, it's just…well, with the position that I'm in, I kind of need to know about my workers, you know?"

He nodded once more. "Yeah, I understand." Slowly, he released his hand from hers and quickly took another sip of his coffee. "Thank you."

"No problem…" She then turned back around and leant up against the back of the bench. "So, I'll hire you as our fisherman and if you can cook at all, that would be a great help as well."

"Alright...I know how to cook fish…"

She sat there in silence for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. "You and fish, huh?"

He grinned and chuckled slightly as well. "It's all I know, I guess…"

Jordan's laughter died down a bit as she took the last swig of her coffee. "Well, glad to know you have some sense of humor."

Shy smiled up at her, watching as she disposed of the cup in a nearby trashcan. "So, when do we go back?"

"Oh we're not going back yet," she blurt out, coming back over to sit down next to him. "If there's one thing you'll learn about me, Steven, it's that I don't like rushing moments like this." She gestured towards the scenery ahead of her. "I mean just a take a moment to let this sink in… I'm sure you of all people know how calming the ocean can be."

He glanced out over the sparkling waters and smiled. "Yeah…I do…"

And so they sat that way; listening to the waves of the sea, the cries of the gulls that flew overhead... Just simply enjoying that morning… The most peaceful morning that Shy had had in a long time.


End file.
